hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Borrow Burrow
"I've said my piece on gnomes. The company you kept to get you here is strange, indeed." This is an Encounter card in Hand of Fate 2. ''If the Outlands & Outsiders DLC has been purchased, it comes with a token. Event ''As you trundle along in your horse-drawn carriage, you catch a glimpse of some cheeky gnomes fleeing with your weapon. '' ''You chase them on foot until they dive into a burrow. You take a peek into their hidey-hole and discover they have quite a cache of weapons in their lair. You reach your arm into the hole... Chance Cards Gambit 1 (The weapon Equipment card stolen by the Gnomes, Hubie the Orphan/1 new weapon Equipment card, 1 new weapon Equipment card, and 1 Pain Card, shuffled twice at normal speed) CCG-1 Stolen Equipment Card "Don't hurt us!" they cry. They hand you back your stolen item. The little round door slams shut as you draw your weapon from their burrow. The player regains the stolen weapon. You hear some plates crashing from behind the door. "Who let this goblin in here?" 1) Reach into the hole again. (see below) 2) Leave. CCG-1 Hubie the Orphan (if DLC has been purchased) (insert text here) CCG-1 New Equipment Card You grab the first thing you lay your finger on... The little round door slams shut as you draw a weapon from their burrow. The player loses the stolen weapon, and receives the selected weapon CCG-1 Pain Card With a sharp sting, you snap your hand out of the burrow and the little round door slams in your face. CCG-1 Huge Success "We'll let you take your pick if you just stop messing up our home!" You hear them cry. The little door is left open for you to freely rummage The player chooses one of the three weapons from the chance game You hear some plates crashing from behind the door. "Who let this goblin in here?" :1. Reach into the hole again. You knock politely on the small door. A gnome opens it without thinking. :Chance Cards Gambit 2 (Hubie the Orphan, 1 new weapon Equipment card, 1 Pain Card, shuffled twice at slow speed) :CCG-2 Hubie the Orphan It feels like there's someone in here! You grab hold of a pair of pointed boots and tug, unearthing a short stumpy torso attached to the grinning head of a goblin. "Hello! I'm Hubie the Orphan, what's your name? Why does your face look like that? Have you seen my horn? If I don't find it the Great Wyrm will eat the world." Startled, you lose your grip on the goblin. He lands flat on his back with a strangely heavy thud then leaps to his feet, unperturbed. Though his face is creased and wrinkled, he seems much younger than the goblins you've met before. He dusts off his waistcoat and places a rough hand in yours. "If you help me find my horn, I can help you!" Hubie grips your hand painfully. "Let's be friends forever!" he says. You suppose there's room in your party for him. Even if there wasn't, the young goblin has attached himself to you quite firmly. Token acquired :CCG-2 New weapon card You grab the first thing you lay your finger on... The little round door slams shut as you draw a weapon from their burrow. :CCG-2 Pain Card (insert text here) :2. Leave. (insert text here) Unlocked By Complete The Hierophant (Silver token). Unlocks (With Outlands & Outsiders DLC) For pulling a goblin out of the ground like a turnip... * World-Ending Wyrm * Hubie the Orphan Category:Encounters Category:Chance Cards Gambits Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens